Inevitable
by Kr33cher
Summary: Takes place in the middle of the story. Kyo see's Tohru spending time with Yuki in his garden and becomes very jealous. He figures out why he's jealous and starts to freak a little. KyoXTohru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Miss Honda!", Yuki called

"Oh Yuki!", Tohru called back happily.

"The strawberries and the leeks are ready to be picked if you want to help me!", Yuki told her.

"Oooo the strawberries are ready? I'm so excited!", she said, smiling goofily. They both walked outside together as Kyo came downstairs. He saw the two walking together and stomped upstairs to the roof. He decided to sit up there for the rest of the night. _Why does he get to spend so much time with her? Wait... Am I jealous of Yuki? No... Then why do I get so pissed off when I see him and Tohru together..._ Then it hit him. _Do I like Tohru?_

**Meanwhile...**

Yuki was digging up some leeks when Tohru asked him a strange question.

"Yuki... Um, do you like someone?", she asked.

"Well I like you Miss Honda", he told her looking very confused.

"No, Yuki I mean do you _like_ someone", she told him, giggling a little bit.

"_Oh _I mean... yes", he said blushing. Tohru was not surprised by this but, she knew it wasn't her by Yuki's cluelessness of the question. She seemed relived. They continued to pick vegetables in silence, not wanting to start up the awkward conversation again. When they had finished, Yuki stayed behind to clean up and Tohru went back to the house to prepare dinner. As she walked in, she noticed Kyo leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. He looked up at her but immediately looked at his feet, blushing. She walked in the kitchen, too confused to say anything to the blushing boy.

"H-Hey Tohru", Kyo mumbled from outside the kitchen, "C-Can I help you w-with dinner?"

"Sure thing Kyo-kun!", she answered happily, giving him one of her goofy smiles. That did it for Kyo.

"Uh, I have to go to the b-bathroom!", he exclaimed turning beat red as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Kyo~ has a crush on Tohru~", sang the ever so timely Shigure.

"I DO NOT!", Kyo screamed from the hallway. Just then Yuki walked in, hearing only half of the commotion. He sighed. _Why is almost everyone in this house idiots?_

Kyo came back from the bathroom and found that Tohru had started without him. He quickly came in to help with cutting vegetables so she didn't burn the meat. After dinner was finished, Tohru thanked him non-stop for his helped which only made him blush even more. When all he said was a quiet 'No problem', she started to walk up to her room.

"Uh!...", Kyo exclaimed suddenly, stopping Tohru in her tracks. "Can you meet up with me after school tomarow?"

"Huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tohru waited outside the school for Kyo. He was late. _I guess I just wait here. But what if he doesn't show up?! _Tohru just sat there, panicked at the thought that she was going to be left alone and waiting for someone all night. Just then, Kyo came running over panting. She waited for him to catch his breath before the questions started.

"So... Was there something you wanted to ask me Kyo-kun?", she asked sweetly.

"Can you drop the 'kun'?... Well anyway... uh...", he gulped. "D-Do you wanna-"

"Oh hey look it's a lost kitten!", she exclaimed, interrupting Kyo mid sentence. She picked up the small creature, hold it out to Kyo. The kitten was all black except for it's ear which was orange. It was awfully cute but, he needed to ask Tohru something. He then reached his boiling point.

"Never mind Tohru... I'll just go now", he said looking unbelievably frustrated. And with that, he ran off, leaving Tohru all alone holding the kitten.

_Damn it!_ Kyo thought, _I had one simple question and I blew it. AND I left her alone. DAMN IT! _He decided to go hide in a tree close to the house to sulk because he didn't want to sulk near Tohru. After about an hour, Kyo went back to the house and found that Tohru was cooking. She glanced at him.

"O-Oh K-Kyo!", she exclaimed nervously, "I'm s-so sorry about e-earlier". He sighed.

"It's not your fault Tohru. I just..." _I just wanted to ask you a very important question_, he thought.

"H-Hey Kyo?"

"Yeah..?"

"Do you... _like_ someone...", she said, blushing furiously. "Oh never mind. You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

Kyo was in shock. _That's the same question I wanted to ask her!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

**I've finally updated. Are you happy? T-T**

**(sorry for the Shigure moment)**

**Anyway... here's my new chapter, I hope you like it!**

Kyo stood there in udder shock.

_Damn it! I didn't want to tell her this way!_

"I uh... I-I gotta go and uh... Get Milk! Yes milk... Yeah so see you later!". Kyo raced out of the house and ran to the grocery store.

"Milk? We have milk already", Tohru said to her self looking extremely confused. She sighed and continued cooking.

Kyo came back with milk looking quite flustered. Dinner was already on the table so he sat down quietly. He noticed that he was eating salmon, his favorite. He blushed slightly but continued to eat. Tohru washed all the dishes alone.

_What's with Kyo today I wonder? He started freaking out when I asked him if he liked anyone. Maybe he does and he just is too shy to tell me._

She pondered the idea of Kyo with some other girl.

_Oh my god I can't even deal with that idea! Because I-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Yuki came downstairs.

"Ms. Honda! Is something wrong?", he asked worriedly. Tohru's face then turned bright red and she turned to continue washing dishes. Yuki came up beside her and grabbed a pot. They washed in silence.

"Ms. Honda", Yuki spoke, breaking the silence. Tohru jumped a little and answered with a quiet "yes".

"Why did you ask me the other day if I liked someone?", he said, blushing slightly.

"I-I uh... I n-need help...", she whispered

"Huh?"


	4. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Dear Readers,

I am going on a 10 day vacation to New Mexico therefore, I won't post any chapters for a while. I am sincerely sorry but I must. Please be patient with me and wait. Thank you so much.

- Kr33cher


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**I was on vacation but I'm back now... Yeah**

**This is Chapter 4 and I hope you like it.**

**PS: I had started a Create a Cat Warriors Fanfic but it got deleted so I filled the character places that were missing and the first chapter should be out soon so keep an eye out for it.**

**- Kr33cher**

"Yuki... Yuki I... I like Kyo!" Tohru said. Yuki couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Ms Honda, I don't think you should be telling me this" he chuckled. "You need to tell him this. Maybe tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?" she asked.

_What is tomorrow again? Kyo wondered from the rooftop._

"Tomorrow is February 14th"

"I feel like something important happens on that day"

_What is it? Something very important happens tomorrow that I was supposed to remember! Kyo thought, sitting up and thinking really hard. He gasped and blushed furiously._

_"Valentines Day"_

"Valentines?"

_OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooooOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOooooOOOoooOOO_

**The Next Day...**

Tohru sat in class tapping her pencil nervously. She was clutching a bag as if it was filled with gold. Kyo had ditched class today and was on the rooftop again. When class ended, Tohru went to the locker room to put the bag she was guarding away where no one could get to it. When she opened her locker, a note few out and landed on the ground. It read...

_Tohru,_

_Meet me on the roof after school._

_Sincerely,_

The part where the name was suppose to go was ripped off. Tohru was slightly flustered by this letter. She stuffed it on her back pocket and ran off to class.

**After School...**

Kyo was pacing back and forth on the roof. She was late...

**Cliffhanger!**

**Yeah so I need to work on a different fanfic so I don't know when the next chapter will be out.**

**Sorry**

**Anyway, This is my 2nd fanfic and so far only a few people have read it and liked it. I am struggling to make it more interesting so others will read it so please help me out. Thanks for reading this and I hope you don't hate me for not posting chapters.**

**- Kr33cher**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note**

**Looks like it won't be as long as I thought it would to post this chapter (that sentence probably didn't make sense) but it really would be cool if you could check out my profile and see the other fanfic's I've done. There are three (including this one) and they aren't getting much attention. Well anyway, please feel free to give me any advice are criticize me because I'm a bit lost.**

**And without further ado, here is chapter 5...**

Tohru was racing to get to the roof. Her class had made her stay after to clean up and she was worried that the "mystery person" had left her. When she finally got to the roof, nobody was there, only a note. It read...

_Tohru,_

_If you got this note that means you really did come. I'm sorry I left but I couldn't wait around any longer. I wanted to confess my feelings to you face- to- face but I guess I'll just tell you this now. I love you. You don't know who I am right now but I assure you, you have met me before. I will not tell you who I am this time but all you need to know is that you are very dear to me._

_Sincerely,_

Again, the name was ripped off. Tohru slumped to the ground and started to cry a little. She didn't know why she was crying, she just knew she was. The world started to swirl around her with all the complicated emotions that comes with someone telling you they like you. Suddenly, Yuki came up and saw Tohru laying on the ground crying.

"Ms Honda!" Yuki cried as he rushed over to her. "Come on, we have to get you home but I can't carry you or I'll transform"

"I-Is he p-playing with me?" she whispered "I-I mean this c-can't be r-real, right?". She then noticed Yuki next to her and started sobbing again. When Yuki bent down to comfort her, she tried to hug him. With a *poof*, he turned into a tiny grey rat.

**So... I need you guys to tell me something. I am either going to-**

**1) discontinue because I'm out of ideas**

**2) you guys leave ideas in the reviews**

**3) do some sort of alternate ending**

**Please tell me and if I don't get any ideas in the reviews, I'll either go with 1 or 3.**

**Okay bye bye!**


End file.
